Circle of Love
Circle of Love is a song which will be played after the player reached Master Rank Mercenary. Lyrics だれかを守るためじゃなし 金がもらえりゃそれでよし しがらみ人生ごめんだし 当然ひとりぐらし 寝首をかいたりかかれたり 今日の友は今日限り 敗れた夜にはただひとり 勝ったとしてもひとり てな感じで孤独を気どっても ドライな感じ出してみても すぐ飽きて本音が出ちゃうのさ クールはむずかしい！ ほんとはほしいものがある　そのことがわかったのさ それは勲章とかじゃなく　かわいい彼女さ！ けど見ての通りのこの姿 泥と汗と泥と汗 ああ傭兵なんて鼻つまみ きらわれものなのさ！ どこかの山じゃ雪が溶け ヤマネもヘビも顔を出し 春だか恋だか知らないが おいらひとりぐらし なぜおいらを囲む子供たち 向こうにゃ手を振る娘さん いや娘さんじゃなくおばさんか なにがはじまった！ 今日は町の感謝祭　兵隊さんにありがとう そういう祭りがあるなんて　知らなかった！ ほらみんなが声をかけてくる 早く嫁をと尻たたく そうそんな素敵な人たちを おいらは守りたい！ さあそんなこんなで輪ができた ぐずぐずしてたら叱られた はい老いも若きも手をつなぎ フォークダンスをば！ 一周二周三周と　まわる恋の輪っかなのさ まだ見ぬ彼女はまだ見ぬが　予感がするのさ！ ラララララララララ 剣の代わりに風船を ラララララララララ まだまだ宵の口！ Translations English (EU) I don't do it because I want to protect anyone. It's all for the money, that's the truth. Life full of obligations is the last thing I want. No one's waiting for me back home. I trick others, I get tricked in return. Today's comrades may be my enemies tomorrow. I spend the nights following defeats all alone but even my victories I celebrate in solitude. So I tried to act like I was lonely and all that, pretend my life was cheerless and rough, but I just couldn't keep up that boring act! And I wanted you to think I was so cool! There is something I want, a dream I have. Not medals and such. It's...a cute girlfriend! But you can see what I look like. I'm covered in mud and sweat. Girls pinch their noses when I get near. I'm so unpopular with them! Snow is melting on some mountain or other, dormice and snakes are leaving their winter nests. It's spring, the time of love or something, but I still sleep in my bed alone! Why am I surrounded by all these kids and the girls over there are waving at me? Scratch that, not girls, they're um...ladies. Anyway, what's going on? A festival where people thank warriors for their work? I had no idea there was such a thing! Everyone wants to talk to me, blokes tell me it's time to find a wife. They're a nice bunch, actually. I'll gladly protect people like them! Everyone joined hands and made a circle. I got told off for being slow to join... All hold hands, old and young! It's folk dance time! Round and round goes the circle of love! I haven't met my sweetheart yet, but I have a good feeling! La la la la la la la la la! I cast away my heavy sword and picked up a balloon. La la la la la la la la la! The night is young! The night is young! English (NA) I don't do it because I want to protect anyone. It's all for the money—that's the truth. Life full of obligations? That's the last thing I want. No one's waiting for me back home. I've got everyone fooled, and others fool me, too. Today's comrades may be my enemies tomorrow. I spend the nights following defeats all alone, But even my victories I celebrate in solitude. I just can't keep up this serious side. Can't pretend my Life is cheerless and rough. I just couldn't keep up that boring act! I don't need anyone to think I'm dark and deep! There is something I want, a dream I have. Don't care about fame. I want my own cutie to love! But there's a slight problem. I'm always covered in mud and sweat. Cuties pinch their noses when I get near. I'm so unpopular with them! Maybe when snow is melting on the mountains, and critters are leaving their winter nests, Maybe in spring I'll find true love. But until then I'll come home to an empty house. Where did all these people come from? Are those cuties over there waving at me? Maybe they're potential love interests! Exactly what is going on here? Is this a festival celebrating warriors like me? I had no idea there was such a thing! Everyone wants to talk to me! Everyone's saying it's time for me to find someone! They're a nice bunch, actually. I'll gladly protect people like these! Everyone will join hands and make a circle. Don't wanna be scolded for being too slow. Everyone will join in, old folks and young! We'll do a traditional dance that stirs up emotions! It's like a circle of love. My head will be spinning! I haven't met my sweetheart yet, but I have a good feeling! La la la la la la la la la! I feel like I exchanged my heavy sword for a balloon. La la la la la la la la la! The night is young! The night is young! Spanish Yo soy mercenario porque así lo quise No por amor al arte, ¡pero qué dices! Vendo mis servicios por dinero Soy de los guerreros el más fiero Pero al final del día, solo voy Sin mujer y sin amada, solo estoy Y no es que quiera estar siempre de acá para allá La verdad es que no hay nada como el calor del hogar Y aunque siempre he mostrado Que esta es la vida que quiero A mí mismo me he engañado No quiero seguir soltero Es mi sueño y mi desdicha No quiero medallas, ni unas frías salchichas Anhelo una esposa y que la casa sea su dicha Pero claro, las pintas no me acompañan Y mi casa no es sino una triste cabaña Cuando paso por su lado Las mujeres corriendo salen Me siento tan defraudado No soporto que su nariz se tapen Es primavera y yo estoy aquí, solo No las culpo, huelo a lodo Pero mi espada por dinero vendí Y por ello a las buenas mujeres perdí A lo lejos veo un corro de ciudadanos Gente que baila, me acerco con desgana El día del guerrero, dicen que celebran ¡Cuánto desconocimiento! Voces que se elevan Al fin parece que otros hombres me hablan Un amigo se acerca y esta conversación entabla Busca una esposa, camarada, ya es hora Que sea buena, dulce y quizás bailadora Así que me animo y al corro me uno Quizás, quien sabe, no sea inoportuno La gente baila, juega y ríe en derredor Gira y gira, salta y brinca, el corro del amor Sin rastro de mi amada, mas esto es prometedor ¡La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Tira tu espada y vente, vente al corro del amor ¡La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Que la noche aún es joven y la luna brilla con fulgor French Je ne fais pas ça pour protéger qui que ce soit. Ce n'est que pour l'argent, la vérité la voilà. Une vie pleine de responsabilités n'a pas de raison. Personne ne m'attend à la maison. J'arnaque les autres, et me fais arnaquer en retour. Compagnons un jour, mais pas pour toujours... Les soirs de défaite, j'évite le peuple comme d'habitude. Même mes victoires, je les fête seul, c'est une certitude. J'ai donc feint la solitude, feint une vie triste et rude, mais maintenir ces apparences, quelle lassitude ! Je voulais que tu t'intéresses à moi ! Il y a un rêve, que je fais parfois... Loin des médailles... une petite amie au joli minois ! Mais quelle folie, regarde-moi... Je suis recouvert de boue et je suis en émoi. Quand je m'approche, elles se pincent le nez, ces demoiselles. Je ne suis pas si populaire auprès d'elles ! La neige fond sur les montagnes, ici et ailleurs, souris et serpents sortent de leur torpeur. C'est le printemps, saison de l'amour, mais je dors seul sans recours ! Pourquoi suis-je entouré d'enfants et pourquoi ces filles lancent ces saluts incessants ? Oubliez, ce sont des femmes, et non des filles. Mais peu importe, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Un festival où les gens congratulent les guerriers ? J'ignorais qu'une telle chose était organisée ! Tout le monde veut me parler, on affirme qu'il me faut me marier. En fait, ils ne sont pas si méchants. Je les protégerai même de temps en temps ! Tout le monde s'est joint les mains dans une ronde si grande. Mon hésitation m'a valu une réprimande... On serre les mains, les jeunes et les plus vieux ! C'est l'heure de danser, messieurs ! En rond, on tourne dans le cercle de l'amour ! Je n'ai pas encore de dulcinée, mais elle viendra un jour ! La la la la la la la la la ! J'ai pris un ballon et j'ai jeté mon épée. La la la la la la la la la ! La nuit ne fait que commencer ! German Ich tue dies nicht, um jemanden zu beschützen. Es geht mir nur ums Geld und das ist die Wahrheit. Ein Leben voller Verpflichtungen wäre mir ein Gräuel. Zu Hause erwartet mich niemand. Ich lege herein und werde hereingelegt. Kameraden von heute könnten meine Feinde von morgen sein. Nicht nur die Nächte nach einer Niederlage verbringe ich allein, auch Siege zelebriere ich in Einsamkeit. Also tat ich so, als sei ich ein Einzelgänger, als sei mein Leben freudlos und hart. Doch konnte ich dieses langweilige Spiel nicht länger ertragen! Ich wollte doch nur, dass du denkst, ich wäre ein toller Kerl! Es gibt da etwas, das ich möchte... Ein Traum von mir. Es sind keine Medaillen, die ich begehre. Es ist... eine süße Freundin! Doch sieh mich nur an. Ganz verschmiert mit Schweiß und Schlamm. Die Mädchen rümpfen ihre Nasen, wenn ich mich nähere. Sie mögen mich ganz und gar nicht! Der Schnee der Berge schmilzt, Mäuse und Schlangen verlassen ihr Winternest. Der Frühling ist da. Die Zeit der Liebe oder so... Doch ich schlafe noch immer allein! Warum bin ich umgeben von all diesen Kindern? Weshalb winken mir die Mädchen dort drüben zu? Streich das... Das sind keine Mädchen, das sind ähm... Damen. Wie auch immer. Was geht hier vor? Ein Fest, das zu Ehren der Krieger gefeiert wird? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so etwas gibt! Jeder möchte mit mir reden. Die Kerle sagen, es sei an der Zeit für mich, eine Frau zu finden. Eigentlich sind sie ja doch ganz nett. Leute wie sie beschütze ich gerne! Alle fassten sich bei der Hand und bildeten einen Kreis. Ich bekam Ärger, weil ich nicht gleich mitmachte... Haltet euch an den Händen, liebe Leute! Es ist Zeit für den Folkloretanz! Kreise, Kreis der Liebe! Noch habe ich meinen Schatz nicht getroffen, doch habe ich ein gutes Gefühl! La la la la la la la la la! Mein schweres Schwert warf ich fort und nahm einen Luftballon. La la la la la la la la la! Die Nacht ist jung! Die Nacht ist jung! Italian Non lo faccio perché voglio proteggere qualcuno. Ma solo per i soldi, ecco la verità. Una vita di doveri è l'ultima cosa che voglio. Nessuno attende il mio ritorno a casa. Inganno gli altri come loro ingannan me. I compagni di oggi sono i nemici di domani. Dopo una sconfitta passo la notte in solitudine... ... ma anche le vittorie le celebro senza compagnia. Ho dunque cercato di sembrare un lupo solitario. Ho finto che la mia fosse una vita dura... ... ma non potevo continuare questa sceneggiata! Volevo pensassi che sono un tipo tosto! C'è qualcosa che desidero, un sogno segreto. Niente medaglie o simili. Solo... una ragazza carina! Ma avrai notato il mio aspetto. Ricoperto di fango e sudore. Le ragazze si tappano il naso al mio arrivo. Ho così poco successo con loro! La neve si scioglie sulle cime dei monti... Ghiri e serpenti si risvegliano dal letargo. Primavera, la stagione dell'amore o suppergiù. Ma io ancor dormo solo nel mio letto! Com'è che sono circondato da bimbi... ... e le ragazze laggiù mi mandano saluti? Aspetta, non son ragazze, ma... dame. Son confuso, che accade? C'è una festa e tutti ringraziano i guerrieri per il loro lavoro! Non sapevo ci fosse una cosa così! Voglion tutti parlar con me... Dei tizi mi invitano a cercar moglie. Sono un bel gruppetto, invero. Sarò felice di proteggere gente come loro! Hanno unito le mani e si son chiusi in cerchio. Mi han rimproverato per aver esitato a unirmi... Mano nella mano, giovani e vecchi! È l'ora delle danze! Gira in tondo il circolo d'amore! Non ho incontrato il mio amore, ma ho un buon presentimento! La la la la la la! Getto via la spada e prendo un palloncino. La la la la la la! La notte è giovane! La notte è giovane! Other languages Category:Life Songs